noreplyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hub Cities and Kingdom Capitals
In the Hatventures Minecraft Server, there are five main server-run cities. Geoffville and Hattington are the hub cities for the Greylist World and World 1. These cities are neutral and serve as the main travel hubs for all players on the server. Three additional cities serve as hubs for their respective kingdoms. The Nordic capital city is Hatgard, the Arabian capital is Hajaramli, and the Oriental capital is Longwei. While these cities are each directly affiliated with a kingdom, they are open to all players on the server, and contain key features that are worth exploring. Finally, while it is not a city, the Spiral Spawn serves as another hub for the Minecraft server. While it is primarily a place for new users to become orientated with the server, it also holds its own secrets and features that make it worth re-exploring. All six of these hubs feature secrets, and all of them, excluding Geoffville, host the server's instances. Hub Cities The hub cities, Geoffville and Hattington, are neutral territories unassociated with any kingdom. Geoffville Geoffville is the hub city for the Greylist world. It is the spawn point for all LittleHats. Located in its own world, it is only accessible through the grey train in Hattington Station. Any GreyHat who gets promoted to LittleHat will be automatically teleported to Geoffville. Here, players will find three quests which provide useful information about the server, give quid as a reward, and grant quest points. The wilderness surrounding Geoffville is the designated area where LittleHats may freely build and mine. Hattington Hattington is the hub city for World 1, and the spawn point for all players of the rank of Hatter. LittleHats may travel to Hattington via the train in Geoffville. Hattington Station is the main transportation hub for all of the available words on the Hatventures Minecraft Server. The Spiral Spawn and Geoffville can be accessed via the trains on the ground level of the station; the three kingdom capitals may be reached from the top floor trains; and the museum worlds, creative world, and player-run cities are linked from the subway tunnels below. Hattington also hosts the embassies from the server's three kingdoms. The NPCs inside these embassies inform players on how to join their representative kingdom (available to Hatters only). Kingdom Capitals Hatgard Hatgard is the capital city of the Nordic Kingdom. Its intricate woodwork architecture and rugged terrain make it a beautiful place to explore. Hatgard contains: * Three non-repeatable quests, which may be used towards whitelisting. * Numerous repeatable quests, located in the dock area of the city. * Plans are in place to host a PVP arena in Hatgard in the future. This feature is not yet available. * More features soon to come! Hajaramli Hajaramli is the capital of the Arabian Kingdom. It is the northernmost capital in the map, marked by rich architecture in sandstone, gold, and lapis lazuli. Hajaramli contains: * Three non-repeatable quests, which may be used towards whitelisting * A fully functional Mob Arena, where players battle waves of hostile mobs for rewards * More features coming soon! Longwei Longwei is the capital of the Oriental Kingdom. It is the easternmost capital in the World 1 map. The city is divided into four carefully-detailed districts, themed around the elements of earth, wind, water, and fire. Longwei contains: * Three non-repeatable quests, which may be used towards whitelisting * Plans are in place for a future spleef arena * More features coming soon! Spiral Spawn All first-time users begin on the Spiral Spawn islands. These islands are designed to be a fun and interactive way to learn the basics of the server, and to start people off on the whitelisting process. The Spiral Spawn Islands contain: * The starting tutorial (required for all new players) * Representative islands for each of the three kingdoms * The instances of Skyblock and Mine 4 Dead